Marble Halls
by Reefgirl
Summary: Carson hears Teyla sing a song to Atlantis. Song Fic ARRRGGGG!, I know, but I just HAD to do it, read it and see why.


Title: Marble Halls.

Rating: K+.

Spoilers: Critical Mass

Pairings: Teyla/Carson.

Summary: Carson hears Teyla singing a song to Atlantis.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song.

Authors Notes: I know song fics are not the done thing but the vicious Plot Bunny bit me hard when I heard this, I immediately thought of Atlantis. If you get the chance, listen to Enya's version.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla was on her way to one of the big halls they had found recently, it was something she just _had to_ do.

When they had found the hall many people said it reminded them of a church, she had no idea what a church was apart from it being the Earth equivalent of a Temple. She had gone to Dr Zelenka for an explanation, she'd found herself turning to the Czech more and more when she needed to know about Earth culture. Over many days he told her about Christianity, the Faith, the teachings, the comfort it had brought to his mother during the occupation and the risks she'd taken to follow her faith, the wars it had caused and the blood that had been spilt in Christ's name. Teyla had been puzzled as to why men would got to war over whose God was the right one, Zelenka had said if he knew the answer to that he'd be through the gate in seconds.

Elizabeth had leant Teyla a Music CD and on it was a song that she knew to be perfect for Atlantis. The first time she'd heard it it sent shivers down her spine, she'd learned the song and she knew just where to sing it. She'd heard people talking about Atlantis being sentient, Teyla had suspected this for sometime, Atlantis was alive, intelligent and she was mourning the loss of the Ancients. She needed to know she was loved again.

Dr Carson Beckett watched Teyla scurry off down the hall, he had nothing to do so he followed her, hopefully he could persuade her to join him for a cup of tea in the Mess Hall. She slipped into the large hall; the sun was shining through the stained glass window making the room glow. She stood in the middle of the room, closed her eyes, hummed the first few bars of the introduction and began to sing.

_I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls_

_With vassals and serfs at my side,_

_And of all who assembled within those walls_

_That I was the hope and the pride._

_I had riches all too great to count_

_And a high ancestral name._

_But I also dreamt which pleased me most_

_That you loved me still the same,_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same,_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same._

As she sang she wondered if he did love her, because she loved him with all her heart ever since he'd been so kind to her after Charin's passing. She let her mind wander, daydreaming the people from Earth called it, she was the Lady and he was her Knight in shining armour.

Carson had slipped into the room un-noticed and had silently sat with his back against the wall. He loved to listen to Teyla sing; she had one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard. He'd heard the song on the radio back in Scotland many years ago but it had been sung by a man, this was how it should be sung. She hummed the bars between verses and stopped when she felt a presence in the room; she turned around and saw Carson sitting by the door

"Please, don't stop love" he said. She smiled and carried on singing

_I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,_

_That knights upon bended knee_

_And with vows no maidens heart could withstand,_

_They pledged their faith to me._

_And I dreamt that one of that noble host_

_Came forth my hand to claim._

_But I also dreamt which charmed me most_

_That you loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same,_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me..._

Her voice trailed off, she smiled at Carson.

"This song could have been written about this place" she waved her hand around the room "Marble Halls. It _is_ Atlantis, you know people have been saying Atlantis is alive" Carson got up and came towards her

"Aye, I can feel it, she's at peace, she _knows_. I can't explain it but she knows" he said

"It's something I had to do, I just had to" she said smiling. Carson took her hand, got down on one knee and kissed it.

"If you sing for me every day My Lady, I will be yours" he said. Teyla pulled him up and rested her forehead against his.

"I will be yours for less" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, her passion increasing as he responded to her.

"My sweet love" he murmured "My sweet, sweet love" His hands slid down her body and reached her belt buckle.

Atlantis sighed with happiness, her work was done.

**FIN**


End file.
